


hakyeon is a dilf: a dom i'd like to fuck

by poisonrationality



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Master/Pet, PWP, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonrationality/pseuds/poisonrationality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>really poorly thought out and kink-ridden blowjobs</p>
            </blockquote>





	hakyeon is a dilf: a dom i'd like to fuck

"So, how do you feel bout blowjobs?" Inquires Hakyeon, breaking the comfortable silence after swallowing a sip of Pepsi. 

Taekwoon freezes, chopsticks covered in a cascade of noodles stopping about halfway to his mouth, which is currently hanging open. His eyes bore into Hakyeon's from across the table and the silence shifts from companionable to uncomfortable and slightly awkward. Slowly lowering his hand, in a quiet voice he answers,

"What?"

Hakyeon senses the apprehension in his tone and smirks. "I said..." He places his bowl on the table, leans forward so his elbows are resting on his thighs. "How do you feel about blowjobs?" He almost thinks he can see a blush starting to form on the high point of Taekwoon's cheeks and on the tip of his nose. 

There's an even longer silence, this time. Rays of sun are filtering in from the curtains and illuminating Taekwoon's fidgeting hands. As well as his bemused scowl. "Do I want to answer that question?" Taekwoon mumbles, affronted. "Actually, you know what? Dont even answer that question." The blush becomes even more obvious when he frowns, it makes him look like a grumpy kitten.

That thought makes Hakyeon stand, sauntering over to Taekwoon in a sensual way that only he can. He manages to step around all of the empty bowls and wrappers on the floor with grace and plants his feet right in front of where Taekwoon is sitting right next to the coffee table. The other resolutely does /not/ look at him and stares forlornly at the half empty bowl of noodles in his hands.

However, he didn't expect to feel fingers under his chin, forcing his face upwards and his gaze towards Hakyeon. This throws him for a loop. His lips part on a silent protest, but when he sees the look Hakyeon is giving him his mouth shuts with a click. 

"Hakyeon, wha-" A thumb sneaking up his chin and onto his bottom lip cuts him off and Taekwoon has a brief moment of panic before realization sets and he whispers, "Oh."

Hakyeon's free hand takes the bowl from the other's shaking fingers and sets it aside. "Oh." He whispers again, runs his tongue along his dry lips and the tip of Hakyeon's thumb and bushes vividly. He can taste the salt of the elder's skin, the faint taste of chili powder. "I-..., okay."

Yeah? He hears from above him, in a voice too calm in contrast to the raging butterflies inside his system. The thumb is rubbing back and forth on his bottom lip, now, making his stomach do flips.

"Yeah." He breathes.

This sparks some sort of chain reaction within their small apartment in which Hakyeon is gripping his arm tightly as he's being wrested from his position on the floor, being pulled into the hallway. Knocking over empty soda cans and crunching wrappers underneath their toes all the while. "Fuck," He bites out because he's being whisked into the hallway and he has no time to think before Hakyeon settles himself against the wall with his bottom lip between his teeth and uses a hand wrapped around the other's waist to bring them together. 

He melds their lips together, sinching the fabric of Taekwoon's shirt in his hand, moving his lips slowly in tandem with him. He kisses like he's dying for it. Taekwooon doesn't know what to do with his hands so he just slides them behind Hakyeon and into the back pockets of his jeans. This earns a small breathy noise from within the elder's throat and he feels like he's drowning.

When they pull apart, lips shiny and spit slicked, Hakyeon flashes a small smile and a look of approval, resting his forehead against Taekwoon's. There's a clock ticking somewhere in the background and it's awfully hot in their apartment all of a sudden. Hakyeon seems to agree because he pushes the other away, eliciting a small noise of protest, hooks his fingers under the hem of his shirt and pulls. Taekwoon practically chokes on his spit. With every inch of skin being tantalizingly revealed, he loses more and more of his breath.

The elder gets his arm caught in his sleeve at one point and Taekwoon snorts, but when he finally shucks it off and flings it across the hallway, his hair is mussed and he has a sheepish smile that he feels the need to kiss off. So he does. Hakyeon's skin is golden and unblemished, covered in light sheen of sweat. His chestnut hair is falling into his eyes and his lips are a delightful shade of rouge. He smells like apples and looks like sunshine and Taekwoon can't get enough so he kisses Hakyeon like he's been dehydrated his whole life and has just found water, he's swallowing down their shared breaths and it zings in his lungs. 

"Fuck, f-fuck okay," Hakyeon cracks, a slip in his composure. He cups Taekwoon's face, resting his thumb on the other's lips, and this time the younger takes the initiative. He sucks the thumb into his mouth, licking greedily, reveling the faint moans that slip from Hakyeon's mouth. They lock eyes and their labored breathing is loud in the otherwise silence of the hallway. He steels himself, though, and his open expression reverts back into a sensual smirk. 

With one hand, Hakyeon pushes him down onto his knees.

Taekwoon's breath stutters out of him and his already bright flush increases by tenfold. There's nowhere he can look but at Hakyeon's crotch in front of him, prominent hip bones leading into the hem of his underwear, a happy trail leading down. His mouth waters at the sight and he licks his lips unconsciously, wanting to taste. 

That doesn't go unnoticed by Hakyeon and his small grin turns predatory. He knows Taekwoon's vulnerability and he uses that knowledge to his advantage. He pulls his zipper down slowly, brushes his plmagainst the hard outline of his cock against his boxers and hisses. Looks Taekwoon straight in the eye and hooks his thumbs into the top of his jeans, pulling them down slightly.

Looking down at Taekwoon, he's totally completely wrecked. His lips are spit slicked, red and swollen. His eyes are hooded as they stare up at Hakyeon with so much intensity that it nearly poleaxes him. 

"Fuck," he breathes "need your pretty mouth on my dick." His head thumps against the wall as he slowly shimmies out of his skin tight jeans. He /knows/ Taekwoon's vulnerability and he expects the sharp gasp from the other at his approving jab. He also expects to see the other's hand rubbing his erection through his own jeans. He lifts his leg, knocks the younger's hand out of the way with his foot and presses down. The whine that comes from that throat is glorious. 

When his pants are at his thighs and Taekwoon is looking like he's going to explode at any second he finally grabs the back of the younger's neck and pulls him towards his groin with ferocity. Small puffs of breath are hitting his clothed member and the sensation makes the hairs on his arms stand up. 

"I want you to mouth at me through my boxers." He states, in a much steadier voice than he thought he could manage. "Can you do that for me?" His skin feels like it's on fire and the energy crackling between them isn't helping any. He needs to feel this.

Taekwoon looks up at Hakyeon, taking in his dissheveled appearence but his eyes mercilessley always end up back at his crotch. There's a small wet spot in the front of his boxers where precum is leaking through and he bites his lip. He's mostly through gathering up the courage to move forwards and taste when he feels the first tug on his hair. Followed by a whoosh of air as his face is forced directly into the seam of where Hakyeon's legs meet his groin.

"Jesus, jesus fuc-" Voice trailing off into a broken moan, his nose is pressed firmly into the soft white cotton and it smells like sweet musk and vaguely like sweat. Hakyeon keens in a long drawn out breath above him. A bead of sweat rolls down his temple.

He closes his eyes, tests the waters by licking a narrow stripe up the side of the other's clothed cock. It just tastes like cotton but he looks up instincitvely, almost as if he wanted to know if he was doing a good job. 

Hakyeon curses loudly when he feels that small pink tongue massaging his dick through the cloth. The entire world narrows down to the lock of their eyes and the brush of Taekwoon's nose against his crotch and he can feel his hands scramble for purchase in the other's honey colored locks and grasp tightly.

This seems to be the only confirmation that Taekwoon needs because he /nuzzles/ into the elder's groin, making cute snuffling noises as he sucks wet patches up the curve of his cock. His inhibitions must have disappeared somewhere between the moans and Hakyeon is /loving/ it. 

"Such a good kitten" The words just slip out of him, fifty percent lust and fifty percent impulse. It causes Taekwoon to still and blush, the brightest red Hakyeon has ever seen on a person, up to the roots of his hair. It makes for a compelling picture, innocent and virginal on his knees before the elder. It reminds him of just how new Taekwoon is at this, and how much trust he's putting in Hakyeon right now. He tightens his grip on the other's hair. "Such a pretty, obedient kitty." 

He must really love the pet name because he /keens/, eyes almost closing and tongue stilling against Hakyeon's member. 

"O-Oh fuck... you like that, hmm?" He pulls even tighter and some strands fall through his fingers and tickle his knuckles. Taekwoon nods a little, lapping dazedly at his boxers which are now a wet, sticky mess. "Does kitty want to suck my cock?"

"Y...yeah," He manages to choke out, arms laying limp at his sides and breathing heavily through his parted lips. There's nothing hotter than a flustered Taekwoon when it comes to this, nothing sexier than his red cheeks and his swollen lips. His sweet voice whining for Hakyeon. He aches to see the other's cheeks hollwing as those pretty lips wrap around his dick.

Wiggling his hips, his underwear is starting to stick to his skin. 

"Can you take them off for me, kitten?" Taekwoon needs no further order to curl his fingers under the hem of the elder's boxers and slowly start pulling them down. Every hitch of the fabric against the sensitive skin of his dick is like a firework, his hips arch off of the wall and closer to Taekwoon's face. 

When the tip of his dick is exposed, Taekwoon makes a hungry whine and leans into his hips, licking off the small bead of precum forming in his slit with that small kittenish tongue. The feeling is phenomenal and Hakyeon can't help bucking slightly into the younger's face. Accidentally swiping a line of precum on those full, red cheeks, he chuckles. 

That chuckle, however, is broken in half when Taekwoon pulls his boxers down the rest of the way down his thighs. The way the other's eyes widen is comical, almost, but mostly flattering. His cock throbs with the way those eyes trace its form.

"Y-you're so...." He reaches a hand up, hesitiating. He's rolling his bottom lip between his teeth and it releases with a wet pop. He rests his hands on Hakyeon's thighs, instead. "so...."

"Big." He breathes, barely a whisper. His eyes are full of awe and apprehension.

A sense of affection swells in Hakyeon's chest at those words and he coos, "Oh kitten, I know.." His cock is flushed and stands proud against his groin. He pushes his hips forward slightly, getting the head close enough to where Taekwoon could lean forward and take it into his mouth, but he doesn't let it touch the younger's lips. "Think you can take it?" Remembering the leverage he has by his hands being coiled in the other's hair, he pulls forward. "Want to try a taste?"

Nodding shyly, Taekwoon inches forward until his lips enclose the tip of Hakyeon's member in tight wet heat. His lips form a small 'o' as he hesitantly licks the leaking slit. Hakyeon tries extremely hard to not buck into the younger's mouth, but he can't help the small rocking motions of his hips or the guttural noises spilling from his mouth. 

"Fuck, like that," He curses, breaths coming out in heavy waves. This prompts Taekwoon to shift on his knees slightly, taking more of his throbbing dick into his mouth. Mixing up kittenish licks and long strokes on the underside of his shaft, he's doing so well that Hakyeon decides to tell him so. 

"You're doing so well, kitten. Look at you, taking your master's cock like a good little kitty cat. Think you can take more? Take more of my cock into your gorgeous little mouth." Hakyeon usually isn't one for dirty talk but something about Taekwoon's vulnerability and the innocence he portrays, even while sucking him off, makes him feel fiercely protective. The way he looks up at him, as if to ask if he's doing a good job, doesn't help either. Hakyeon wants to take him to bed and never let him go. 

The younger moans around his dick and the vibrations send an electric jolt through his body, in turn causing him to buck slightly harshly into his mouth. Beneath him, Taekwoon sputters a little but doesn't take his tongue away from his current task. Hakyeon can feel the pressure building in his navel already so he takes the initiative and grasps Taekwoon's shoulders.

He flips them around, putting one hand behind Taekwoon's head on the wall and pushing him back with the other. During this minstration, his dick had come out of the younger's mouth with a dirty popping noise and he could feel the embarrassment coming off of Taekwoon in waves. To soothe him, he pets his hair and whispers sweet nothings and he situates himself before Taekwoon again, cock waving dangerously in front of the other's mouth. 

Without warning, he pries open Taekwoon's jaw with his thumb and his forefinger and smoothly slides his member into that wet, hot suction. Taekwoon makes a noise of surprise but opens his jaw wider, taking him in even further. He even hollows his cheeks a little, suckling sweetly. There's a trail of spit running down the corner of Taekwoon's mouth and he wipes it off, tilting his head so he can fuck deeper into the other's mouth. 

He gets a good rythm going. He'll tug on Taekwoon's hair to prompt him to swirl his tongue around the head and then pull back only to fuck a little deeper into that wet mouth every time. 

They must really be a sight, right now. Taekwoon, flush against the wall, eyes half closed, cheeks red and mouth stretched wide open on Hakyeon's cock. His hand rubbing circles into the tent in his pants. The spittle leaking from his mouth, the strain of his neck as Hakyeon pulls his hair as to get a better angle to fuck his mouth. Hakyeon standing above him, thrusting his hips and watching with a slack expression as his dick slides smoothly in and out, in and out, in and out. 

"Fuck you look so good, kitten. Can I fuck your mouth, baby?" He snaps his hips, sharp. "Can I?" Taekwoon has never sucked cock before, anyone could see that, so he doesn't want to go too fast. However, his mouth just feels so good and he can barely stop the rythmic thrusting of his hips anyway. 

Taekwoon nods, tears starting to gather in the corners of his eyes and nostrils flaring as he tries desperately to breathe around the shaft. 

"What a good boy, what a good kitten." The elder repeats this like a mantra, pulling back until the tip almost slips out of his mouth but slamming back in, feeling the younger's tongue trying desperately to keep up, slurping and swirling in just the right places. Taekwoon's head starts to hit the wall with every thrust so he slides his hand back behind him against the wall and grasps his neck. The pulse underneath his fingertips drums wildly and Taekwoon is undoing his zipper, sticking his hand into his jeans and moaning sweetly as he fists himself.

"You love getting your mouth fucked, huh?" Hakyeon is getting closer now, feeling the familiar buildup of tension and pressure in his abdomen, but he doesn't want to stop. He loves the feeling of Taekwoon's mouth stretched around him and having the aforementioned completely under his control and possession. "Want me to cum all over your pretty face?"

Taekwoon nods frantically at that, making vague garbling noises around the cock in his mouth, and Hakyeon, excruciatingly slowly, pulls out with a wet pop.

The younger looks completely fucked out, sitting there on the floor. His bangs are plastered to his forehead and his lips are red and swollen from the friction of Hakyeon fucking his mouth. There are tear tracks staining his cheeks and he still has his hand down his pants, moving with small jerks. Taking the other's free hand, Hakyeon brings it to wrap tightly around his shaft, hissing at the sweat slicked palms. He locks eyes with the other, sees the lust and the desperation and instructs him to start moving his hand. 

The friction is amazing, and Taekwoon looks so innocent and sheepish there on his knees, doing whatever is asked of him to please the elder. He bucks irregularly into Taekwoon's hands, warning the younger with grunts and moans that he's about to cum.

He locks eyes with Taekwoon one more time before he sees those pretty eyes close and he's shouting as he's coming in a long jet, some pearly ropes of come hitting the wall and some landing on the younger's eyelids, his nose, his lips where they lay parted, even on his hair. The force of his orgasm is so strong he blacks out a little, having to lean his forearms against the wall. He breathes deeply, trying to find some semblance of calm after having practically fucked his brains out. 

He didn't even notice that the younger had came too until he looked down and saw him taking his cum-covered fingers out of his and swiping a little of Hakyeon's cum off of his face and licking his fingers curiously. 

"Christ," the elder whispers, his spent dick twitching curiously, sending a cold shiver down his spine. 

Taekwoon looks up at him that time, a question in his eyes, but Hakyeon slides down to his knees and kisses him with fervor until they're both too tired to move. 

"So, how do you feel about blowjobs?" Hakyeon inquires.


End file.
